


Underwater

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comeback, Comfort, Confused SuperM, Crying, Determined Baekhyun, Diet mentioned, M/M, Mentioned SHINee Ensemble, Stress, Taemin crying, Tears, Water, Worry, dance, not dating, quiet taemin, sad fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the SuperM comeback looming over their heads, the members are more than worried and nervous about the outcome. But regardless of their stresses, they all seem to notice something is off with the leader appointed 'Happy Button' of the group. Taemin has been showing up with swollen eyes to each practice, excusing himself from the group more often than not. The other members are at a loss for what to do. But Baekhyun is determined to put a smile on the dancer's face again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anne: A slightly sadder one of taemin being sad and the others not knowing what to do and baekhyun in shining armour comes to the rescue
> 
> I hope this is okay! Thank you for the wonderful prompt!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **More Taem/Baek Baek/Taem fics coming!**  
>  Sorry this one took me a bit! Here's something to make everyone feel a little bit happier before going into this, hopefully the ending will bring comfort though!  
> [Click here for TaemBaek/BaekTaem](https://imgur.com/6ML0JSE)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Althought the sun hadn't set yet, Byun Baekhyun walked through the practice room doors. He had expected to see it empty, lights reflecting off of the mirror with the smell of cleaning solution hanging in the air. Much to his surprise, he found Lee Taemin already there, only he wasn't practicing the SuperM song. Instead it was something else. Something different than what he was used to hearing. Taemin was covered in sweat, his tired eyes finding the reflection of the leader's before halting in his movements completely. "How long have you been here?" the eldest asked, watching as the dancer slowly made his way over to the large screen, stopping the song from playing.

"Is it already time for practice?" It was as if mask had been put in place on the younger's face, lips pulling into what might be perceived as a smile.

"Yeah, are you sure you're up for it?"

"Mmhmm." The younger answered but there was something lacking in his tone, something off about his stance as he moved to go grab his water bottle and turn it up, gulping down the liquid as if he hadn't had anything to drink in hours. And perhaps he hadn't. Regardless, something was tugging at Baekhyun's gut, the scene today not sitting right with him.

"Hyung!" Mark's voice echoed through the room as the rest of the members began to pour in, bags and phones in hand. "Let's go!" The words were to hype everyone up, and it did just that as everyone starting calling out with random _woo_ and _yeah_ 's echoing off of the walls.

As soon as the choreographer walked into the room, Baekhyun abandoned his initial reaction to go towards Taemin and instead fell into the his role as a performer like the rest of them. Per usual, the ones who were used to choreography picked up on it much sooner than the others, but those were also the ones who helped those who weren't as skilled pick it up in a timely fashion. When the choreographer called break for the first half -- they all went about checking phones or laying on the cold floor. The leader having opted for the latter. While cooling off, Baekhyun noticed Taemin excusing himself and walking out of the room.

"Where's he going?" He called out to Kai who had been the one who had talked to him before he left. "Do you know?"

"Bathroom." Kai replied, noticeably uncomfortable but quickly busying himself with his phone.

Before the leader could get to his feet, Lucas and Ten plopped down near him. Ten on his stomach and Lucas lounging back on his elbows. "Taemin Hyung has been like this for weeks. Every single practice." Ten spoke first with frantic nods from Lucas.

"Yesterday..." Lucas began, eyes finding the leader's quickly and holding his gaze. "... he came back with red eyes."

"I think he's been crying a lot lately." Ten added on, fingers picking at lint on Baekhyun's shirt. "And he's just not the same. He's bubbly normally, laughing at everything but now when he laughs or smiles it.."

"Doesn't feel the same." Mark continued, sitting himself down beside Lucas.

"It's not the same." Kai joined in, bringing along Taeyong who was nodding along with his words. "I've asked him to come over many times lately but he's brushing me off."

"That's not normal." Baekhyun's voice wavered as he sat up, eyes moving towards the door where Taemin had left through minutes before. "You two are really close.." His eyes went back to Kai, trying to pick up on anything that the other could be not telling him. But the fellow EXO member just shrugged, knowing that Baekhyun was looking for something he had no answer to.

"I've tried what I can, he won't budge or tell me anything."

"Nothing I do makes him _really_ laugh anymore either and it's confusing me." Taeyong chimed, eyes focused on joining Ten with picking off lint that was no longer there on Baekhyun's shirt. They were looking for comfort because they couldn't seem to provide it. They didn't know what else to do and how- _HOW-_ did Baekhyun fail to notice all of this until today.

"If anything like this happens again and I-"

"It's not your fault, he's been purposefully avoiding you lately. If you're on your phone after practice, he doesn't go near you and instead sits near me or Kai." Mark cut in, his hand moving to rest on the leader's knee. "I know you're wondering how you couldn't have noticed and that's how. He's been doing it on purpose because he _knows_ how you are when we're upset with anything. Remember when Lucas cried the month after we all joined because someone on our team made fun of his Korean? You went directly to the company and that person got reassigned to a different group. You protected him from getting that again."

"Yeah, thank you, Hyung." Lucas added, his hand going to Baekhyun's shoulder.

"I'll get to the bottom of it." the leader's voice was reassuring but inside he felt like a battle had begun. As long as he continued to easily be avoidable, things like this would continue to happen. Had he not been there and Lucas willing to explain to him what happened, then he wouldn't have known that either. Being a leader truly came with a much heavier weight on his shoulders but he liked it. He liked being able to be relied upon and he would try his hardest to continue to be that for every single member in this group.

Once Taemin returned, it was at the same time the choreographer had already started back the music and had everyone hard at work on the second half. Baekhyun managed to glance in the dancer's direction and sure enough, his eyes were slightly reddened and puffy. His heart broke at the sight and the images that began to flood into his mind. Images of Taemin curled into himself, crying on the bathroom floor and not having anyone to vent it out to.

The second half took twice as long to learn for them all, the dance slightly more intricate than the previous verse. Once they had it under some understanding, the choreographer told them all to go home and get some rest. As they all began to wave goodbye and say their farewells, Baekhyun slid up beside Taemin who had already thrown his bag over his shoulder as well as put on his mask and began heading towards the door.

"Taeminnie.."

"Mm?" He asked, not stopping in his stride.

"I don't want to be alone right now..to you know think about everything too much and I thought-"

"Hyung~ I really want to go home..." His voice had a slight whine to it, something very fitting for the maknae of SHINee.

"I know, I know, that's why I thought I would tag along. I've only ever seen your place twice since we joined the group and it would be nice to see it again."

"I-" Taemin turned to him but there was something in his eyes the minute Baekhyun reached out and placed a hand to his shoulder. One... two... three beats and he turned back towards the door, gave a nod in Baekhyun's direction before they both walked out of the building together.

"This is going to be nice. I really like your vehicle. It's so big and the seats are comfortable." Baekhyun talked calmly as he climbed into the backseat alongside Taemin, settling himself in for the long ride.

The drive to Taemin's place was filled with an uncomfortable silence, with the younger playing with a hole in his jeans while Baekhyun pretended to not be watching and waiting for any type of conversation. Seeing him so silent caused an ache to spread from the leader's heart throughout his limbs. He wanted to reach out and pluck whatever was causing the issue out and see if there were any way he could possibly help him feel better.

It was the dancer's manager who dropped them off at the building, leaving the two to go up without him. Baekhyun gave him a quick bow and then turned to catch up to the younger, fighting the urge to link their arms together until they were within the confines of the building. "I'm glad you're able to get home slightly earlier this time." His eyes watched the younger as they began to get closer to their destination. Taemin stays silent the entire way up to his house, fingers fidgeting with the edges on his face mask.

What Baekhyun didn't expect was that as soon as they were inside, Taemin froze in his tracks abruptly and the leader almost bumped into him. "What is it?"

"Mail." he sighed out as if that was the most horrible thing to come home to. And that's when Baekhyun noticed the packaging. His manager must have left it for the dancer to find earlier in the day while they were in practice. The thing in question was SM's prototype packaging when they sent something of importance.

The younger made his way over to it, lips trembling and muscles seemingly taut - judging by the way his shoulders were almost up to his ears. Silence filled the room, heavy and thick.

With a certain but non accusatory voice, he jumped at the chance to ask. "What's been going on with you lately?" Baekhyun slowly walks closer to where Taemin is standing at his island, eyes on the prototype of his album, fingers hovering as if he's afraid to open the box to see the items inside. The leader knows that worry, the fear of seeing the final product and how it turns out. The disappointment waiting at the top of the stomach just to drop the second it sees one flaw. "It's with the upcoming release isn't it?" If talking before wasn't going to work, he hoped that now that they were in the safe space of Taemin's home and in front of a possible thing he had been so stressed over -- maybe, just maybe he'll allow Baekhyun to listen to those worries.

"I'm afraid they won't like it. I'm afraid it'll fail. I'm just afraid _of_ _everything_." His voice shakes and the older can feel his heart start to crack, ready to shatter the second he sees a tear release from those beautiful eyes. "I put so much into this and I'm nervous. I had so much creative control. This...it's all me."

"But that's not all that is bothering you." He knew better, knew that Taemin didn't just crumble under one thing.

"With all that I'm doing, all at once, I just feel pushed to my limit." Taemin hummed for a second,clearly fighting the need to burst into tears and then chanced at look in Baekhyun's direction, probably gauging his reaction for any sense of hesitance, but he wouldn't give any. He was ready to hear it all, all of his worries and issues with everything. "I can handle it." Taemin whispered. _Not alone._ Baekhyun moved a few more steps forward, finally coming to stand next to Taemin. The second the leader placed a warm hand to the small of the dancer's back, he opened up. "I just feel like I need more sleep. I need to get out of my head for a little while."

"What makes your thoughts shut off?" He began to move his hand in small circles, trying to soothe the younger.

"I feel a little lighter after talking a bit with you."

"So we have mission number one; when you feel like you're thinking too much... you come to me. I don't care if it's three in the morning or four in the morning. You can come over or call me any time. Texting might be okay too but I feel like if you verbally rant or physically come over, you might feel better."

"And if you're stressed?"

"Then we'll rant together. Doesn't that sound fun?" Baekhyun smiled then, watching the expression on the dancer's face slowly but surely mimic the same. "There we go. Also, whatever you aren't happy with, tell me and I can also bring it to the company. I'm willing to do that. What else works?"

"Video games are nice, but they usually make my nerves bundle up worse. Dancing helps but I do that already when I feel stressed."

"Mixing your solo comeback with SuperM is not fun, is it? I know you know that you have us now but you are seen as someone older, more wise in the industry so you don't want to show the worried version of yourself to them. Am I right?"

"Right. They look up to me in a way. I'm the hyper and happy hyung who works a lot. I can't put my worries on them when they are so much younger."

He didn't want to say to him that all of them had noticed something was wrong, that every single one of them had come to him and voiced their concerns. So instead he opted for "They would understand, but I get it. I wouldn't put my woes on them either. You can come to me though. You can vent to me. I'm older." He nudged him playfully and that elicited a half hearted chuckle. "What else?"

"I miss my hyungs." A saddened scoff left his lips that were slowly starting to pout with a rose colored tint. And sure enough, when Baekhyun's eyes moved from Taemin's mouth upward -- he saw wet eyes and a slowly reddening nose. "I miss my fans. I want to see them again. I want to see everyone again and promoting solo is so lonely without them."

"There are other ways to see fans, you know. Fan calls. SNS, they upload photos and videos of them enjoying what we release. Then there's music video reactions. And album unboxing. I'm sure you'll have many when they get their copies. And go over to Jinki and just bombard him with love. I know it's not the same as having everyone together."

"I've been over to his place a few times but my schedule never lets me go for extended periods of time. I need to find time to just go and not leave for a week."

"That sounds like a good idea. As soon as Kibum is back and Minho, get over there." His voice was light, hands now running up and down Taemin's spine slowly. "I wouldn't mind if maybe anytime before or after then you want to come spend a week with me, I'll do all of the chores and... I'm not great at cooking but we can order in and watch films and just spend it relaxing. After all of the comeback stuff is over or whenever."

"That sounds great, actually. I just never want to burden anyone."

This time he playfully pinched Taemin's waist, then his cheek.

"Ow!"

"You are not a burden to anyone. And for your information, you could _never_ be a burden to me." Baekhyun held Taemin's gaze as soon as the younger looked him in the eyes, he knew he would be checking for lies but he would end up empty handed. The amount of adoration he had for the dancer amounted to much more than anyone could guess. "So that thought can be tossed out with these cardboard boxes. Are you ready to open them? Tell me more about what's worrying you?"

"That's the most that is. The little stuff, I'll get to later."

"Promotions? Voting? Social top 50? VLive channel?"

"How do you know so much before I even tell you?" Taemin leaned forward and began picking at the packaging, fingers removing the tape. "It's strange how well we're in sync lately."

"That's what happens when you spend a lot of time together. Including showering."

"You and your showering together." Taemin chuckled and Baekhyun knew out of all of the members that Taemin had been very open to the idea most, same with Ten. "I'm scared. You look first." Taemin turns then and Baekhyun gasps as soon as the younger hides his face against the leader's shoulder, hair tickling Baekhyun's neck. "Good or bad?"

"I haven't even looked yet, Taemni." His voice is soft as he leans forward and reaches into the box, pulling out one red and one black album. The quality already feels amazing to his fingers, both heavy in the palm of his hands. A paper that says prototype falls from the box, claiming some things might change in actual packaging and release. Which is normal. Baekhyun remembered with his, he had refused to see the full product but thought that some things would be in all of the albums when in fact they differed each one. Like the stickers were not the same and so on. "The outside looks and feels amazing. It's a sleeve, I see. They are heavy too."

"Really?" Taemin had shifted his head so that his mouth was dangerously close to the soft skin of Baekhyun's neck, breath fanning out over the area in warm huffs. "Inside?"

"Let me open them up." Baekhyun shifted slightly, angling his body to face the counter but to his surprise, Taemin followed closely without breaking their position. "You're not making this easy." At that he heard a giggle as arms snaked around his waist, wrapping him in a warm hug of sorts. He let go of the albums and returned the hug, lips going to rest on Taemin's shoulder. "You're going to do great. This comeback will be one of your best yet, I know it. Your fans will love this. They'll love the music video, they'll love everything. They love you, silly." A contented hum came from the man wrapped around him and Baekhyun just wanted to stay like this forever and never look go.

"I'm warm." Baekhyun could feel the vibration from the younger's voice and it felt so comforting, he wondered if his felt the same. "If...If it's not too much, please take a look and let me know."

"It's never too much." He reassured, placing a quick pat to Taemin's back before going to open up the black cover version. "Black cover is.."

"Innocent. Suspect is the red."

"Ah, so you're some evil criminal this time pretending to be the good guy. I see." He joked, giving a small laugh as he pulled out two photocards, a full set of innocent evidence, the photobook and CD holder. "This is so nice, Taemin. These inclusions are so cool and the photocards turned out great."

"Really?"

"Is this film? Okay, I want one of these. I'm stealing all of this."

"No no, you need to buy your copy." Taemin teased, finally turning around to face the stuff that Baekhyun had spread along the counter. The older watched as the dancer began to pick up each piece and look at it thoroughly, ever the perfectionist. "They did turn out well. Oh!" He picked up the 'Messiah' film slide and handed it to Baekhyun, who accepted it happily. "Hold onto that, let me show you something." Quickly he pulled out all of the inclusions, photobook and such from the suspect version and splayed them along the counter to showcase to his leader. "Look look." He held up a _You Are My_ slide similar to the _Messiah_ one and Baekhyun began to slowly put two and two together.

"You are my Messiah. They go together?"

"Yeah! They are spoilers for Act 2!"

The excitement in Taemin's eyes after having poured his worries out and allowed someone to look at what he was afraid of before he could... really melted Baekhyun's heart. _This_ was how he wanted to world to make sure Taemin felt every second of every day and he would do it himself if he could. In fact... "They are amazing! I'll take them home with me to keep them safe!" He joked, trying to reach out for the slide in Taemin's hand, but the younger quickly pulled it away from him. "Come onnn, give it to me and I'll make sure no one steals it. No more criminals, only Taemni"

"I don't think so!" With that the younger took off and ran from where he had been standing, allowing Baekhyun to chase him through the apartment, going from one room to the other. They were both erupting in a giggling fit before they found themselves in Taemin's bed, Baekhyun hovering over Taemin as he tried to get the slide out of the younger's grip. "Mineeeeee, I'll just watch it for a little bit, you can't separate the two. The other will be lonely!"

"That's true, so you should give the other back to me!"

"Do you want it back?" Baekhyun asked, one hand wrapped around Taemin's fist, the other propped up beside the younger's head to balance himself.

"Mmhmm"

"Can I have something else in return then?"

"What's that?"

"Let me stay the night so we can go through those photo booklets and let me praise you so much you blush."

"Okay. Deal. You know how much I like praise~" The glistening in Taemin's eyes caused warmth the spread through Baekhyun, reassurance that possibly tomorrow -- he would see him enter the practice room with a smile on his face. "But who's going to get to the kitchen first to look through them?"

"I am!" Baekhyun screamed, dropping the slide onto Taemin's chest before leaping to his feet and taking off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Don't look at it without me!" It took Taemin a minute to collect himself, grab the slide and dart after him. But one thing was for sure, the apartment would be filled with laughter tonight and that made the dancer feel less alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this one, please consider leaving kudos/comments. I accept prompts in the comments!


End file.
